


Mother's Dearest

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Unhealthy Relationships, basically the greek gods can't be competent parents for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Ares always takes his mother's side.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Blood of Zeus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Mother's Dearest

Ares knew they had once been a happy family. He remembers a feeling of contentment, of love and warmth.

His father had taken pride in his first born son, always catching him when he ran into his arms and carrying him around on his shoulders, even when he was conducting business around Olympus.

Even when he had learned that Ares was fated to be a war god, he saw no problem with it. After all, Athena was a war god and had grown into her role quite well, becoming a beloved figure among the humans. 

But then he had embodied a different side of war, the uglier side of it full of brutality and destruction that his father frowned upon.

When Ares turned six there was suddenly there were less piggyback rides, less pats on the head, affection replaced by looks of shame as the boy’s temper became clearer.

But Hera’s pride never once faltered. She loved her little boy, fiery temper and all, took him by the hand and brought him away from the others whenever his anger reared its ugly head and held him in her arms until he calmed down.

Still, it wasn’t enough to shield him from the hurt of everyone’s judgement.

“What if I don’t want to be a war god?” he had asked on a particularly hard day. Because as much as he felt a sense of belonging looking at the illustrations of bloody battles in his books and scrolls he wanted the approval of the other gods too, even if it cost him his true purpose.

“It’s not something you can help,” she told him as she rocked him in her arms, “Listen to me Ares, you are a god, and the first born son of Zeus. No matter what, you will never be anything less, so don’t let them make you feel ashamed of who you are. If they try, just come get me and I’ll put them in their place until the day you can do it yourself.” she chuckles, kissing his forehead. 

* * *

However, being a war god had become the least of his worries as he soon began to realize his father was not as much of a respected and proud king as he once thought he was.

He became aware of rumors of his father courting countless women, be it nymphs, deities or even mortals. He saw the look of embarrassment on his mother’s face every time one of her ravens informed her of her husband’s whereabouts.

The night he remembered most clearly was when he was but eight years old, still the youngest being on Olympus by centuries. He had awoken to the familiar sound of his parent’s muffled shouting, things being thrown and the sound of his mother crying.

He waited until there was a clap of thunder, a signal that his father had stormed off before getting out of bed and beginning the walk up to his parent’s room.

When he reached the doors they were already ajar, revealing the sight of his mother sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing into her hands as her ravens flew about the room anxiously.

Ares lingered in the doorway, a little unsure of what to say. He didn’t have the chance to come up with something since his mother had looked up to

“Ares!” she gasped, quickly wiping away her tears and straightening up as she forced a smile, “Is something the matter dear?”

He walked to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder like she had done to him many times before, “It’s okay to cry.”

Hera frowned, brushing a stray hand of hair behind his ear tenderly, “Oh Ares, it should never be a child’s job to assure their parent.”

“I don’t mind,” he says, “You’re my mother, I’d do anything for you cause I love you.”

She smiled and chuckled softly, running her hands through his hair as she held him close, “My dear little boy.” she whispered, “I love you too, more than words can ever say.”

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back, leaning into her touch. It was a tender moment, an embrace between mother and son when it seemed all was against them, but were content as long as they had each other.

He swore he would do what his father wouldn’t, and stay loyal to his mother no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Zeus confronted Ares like "WHAT DID YOU TELL YOUR MOTHER?" hinting that he's always told his mother the shit her husband was doing? Remember when Hera confronted the giants and Ares had a concerned look as she levitated?  
> I took those scenes and ran with my headcanons.


End file.
